


Icky

by Roxpop



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anyways, F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, PLEASE CHECK THE NOTES!!!, Sickfic, agere, implied emeto, its june but like ao3's character tags kinda suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxpop/pseuds/Roxpop
Summary: Hi!!! this is an example of writing, but mostly to post on ao3 that I'm doing donation commissions ! please visit my twitter @pissybtch for more info in the pinned tweet!! love yall, stay safe, and remember to stand with your black brothers and sisters this pride month! (and, well, always!)
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Icky

“June…” Dave whined out his girlfriend’s name. “June, I feel sick.”

“Shh, Shh, it’s okay buddy,” June said as she bounced the still nauseated Dave on her knee. Even if he has just puked all over the floor, she wasn’t phased in the slightest. She’s dealt with nastier messes in the past. “No need to say anything, Mommy’s gonna give you a nice bath and then we can play and watch tv and draw all you want today, no strings attached. Does that sound good?”

Dave held her tighter, gently nodding against her shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” He mumbled, seemingly disappointed in himself.

June patted and rubbed circles lightly into his back, holding him with her arm. She didn’t mind getting her shirt a bit gross if it meant being there for her baby.

“No apologies, Dave, it’s obvious you’ve had a hard day. When was the last time you took your medicine?”

Dave sucked in air through his teeth at that question. 

“Uhhhhhhh…hm…”

“It’s okay, Mommy will make sure you take everything you need tonight, champ. I think I’ll even make a sticker chart for you later if you need some help remembering things.”

“I think… I think I’d like that…” He mumbled.

Dave nuzzled into June as she picked him up with ease. She was so warm and comforting, and never judgemental, and she made Dave feel like he was the most important person in the world.

June ran the bath a little cooler than she usually would- still warm, but not too warm- and even decided to put a little bubble bath in so her baby boy could have some fun. Placing Dave on the ground next to the toilet while the bath filled up, she looked him over. 

“Do you still feel like you’re gonna be sick?”

Dave nodded.

“Alright, I’ll get something just in case. Sit tight, okay, angel?”

“‘kay,” He mumbled.

It wasn’t long before she was back with a trash can and a red sippy cup. She placed the trash can next to the bathtub and turned off the tap before going over to Dave to help him get his clothes off. He lifted his arms up to help get his shirt off, but didn’t give his mommy much help getting his pants off of him, which inevitably had to go anyways. Dave was especially fussy when he had to have his shades taken, too, making displeased noises as they were placed on the counter. Once all of his clothes were off, June carefully lifted him into the bathtub.

“Alright bud, make sure you drink every last bit of this. It’s apple juice, your favorite,” She said as she handed the sippy cup to him. It was one Dave hadn’t seen before, and was a bit wary at the fact it wasn’t clear, but trusted June enough to not put anything icky in there.

Dave took it and cautiously started drinking, immediately tasting the apple juice and another, much less appetizing taste. Swallowing, he took the cup out of his mouth, scrunching his face up in disgust.

“Keep on going, champ! You got this!” June said as she started to wash his body.

She knew it tasted gross, but encouragement usually helped him along with most other things. Dave took a deep breath, looking at the bottle before trying his best to drink it all. By the time he was done, he was making a grossed-out face and sticking his tongue out, making an audible “Blegh!” noise.

“You did it! What a good job you did, Davey! I think that calls for an extra-special movie night!”

Dave seemed to perk up at the mention of a movie. He knew June was only planning to visit for the afternoon, but he knew movies led to him getting to have a sleepover with his mommy. He raised his hands in excitement, giggling and cheering, but mostly splashing water about.

“Yup! You can choose, too, okay? Now let’s get you all dried off and in some clean clothes!”

After being lifted out and set on the counter, Dave felt a towel being wrapped around him and a warm kiss on his forehead. Just knowing his mommy would take care of him made him feel better already.

**Author's Note:**

> just like the summary said, this is an example of something you could get for $5! please check out more info here! https://twitter.com/pissybtch/status/1269013956301127682?s=21


End file.
